User blog:Emirilee/Let's play a little game! XD
Okay, so this is a sort of random thing I came up with! :P I also did this with my friends on Facebook, so I decided to bring it here! And I'd like as many to participate as possible. List the names of 10 users you know on MySims Wiki, like this! 1. Emirilee 2. Holhol1235 3. Secretive13 4. BlankyXP 5. A go-go Sim 6. Kogasa Beatrice 7. Riot\AU 8. Neural777 9. Game-fanatic 10. Dentface That's my list. ;P List ANYONE you want on it (but they have to go on this Wiki). It could be a friend, someone you barely know, an enemy, whatever! Just put 10 users on the list. You can actually even put your own username on that list, if you want to. ^^ You could just make it a list with all your buds, it doesn't matter who! I'll tell you guys later what we're going to do once we get enough people, because I have a feeling if I reveal the next part too early, people are going to cheat and manipulate the list of people they made...oh yeah, once I continue to the next part, I don't want you guys changing your lists, so choose wisely! Even though you don't know what you're gonna do with 'em, haha! XD Don't worry, it's only for fun! Not even a competition. Then what do I mean by "cheating"? ;P I don't want people changing the...results. Just start, c'mon! The quicker we get enough people, the sooner I'm going to get to the next part~! Oh yeah, if we get too little people, I'm probably going to have no choice but to advertise, because I want to make as little latecomers to this as possible! >.< EDIT: Okay, let's start the next part! X3 Now, using your list of people, just answer these questions! Don't take these questions too seriously, okay? This is just for fun, haha! LOL, I hope the questions don't weird you guys out too much! XD 1. How well do you think Six and Seven get along? 2. What do you think of Three? 3. If Eight, Nine, and Ten were to play a game, who do you think Three would bet on? 4. Can you guess Five's favorite food? 5. Who would you bet on in an arm wrestling match between Six and Eight? Who would One bet on? (If One is you, who would Three bet on?) 6. Which is more interesting: Two/Four as a couple, or Three/Six as a couple? 7. What would Seven comment on a relationship between Eight and Nine (not necessarily romantic)? 8. Imagine Five and Ten trespassing One's property together and they were caught. What would One do? 9. Do you think Four and Eight secretly like each other? 10. If you found out that Two was secretly Ten in disguise, how would you react? 11. In a match with Two and Three vs. Four and Five, who would you cheer for? 12. You walk in on Five and Seven secretly doing the Soulja Boy together. Your reaction? 13. How much do Two and Eight talk about Six? 14. What is one thing Nine might say to One? 15. Say hypothetically, Ten was dying...what would be your last words to them? Category:Blog posts